


Маленький сюрприз

by dey_shark, raven_weiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: Быть может, Судьба действительно оказалась благосклонна к ним.





	Маленький сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Louis (Larry) - основной, Liam/Zayn (Ziam) - упоминается
> 
> Публикация на Фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6361327  
> Публикация на Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/518895012

Если бы лет пять назад Луи сказали, что он станет всерьез размышлять над различными способами убийства другого человека, он бы посмеялся, отмахнулся и около месяца избегал всего, связанного с криминалом, будь то фильм или фото из утренней газеты. Но если бы его тогда познакомили с одним невероятно кудрявым зеленоглазым и чрезвычайно неуклюжим утренним вихрем, возможно, Луи бы пересмотрел свои взгляды на добро и зло.

— Черт, блять, сука, — тихо бормотал Гарри себе под нос, видимо, боясь быть услышанным, пока Луи пытался понять, как из этого ангельского рта могли вылетать столь дьявольские выражения.

Сквозь пелену сна и сомкнутые ресницы ему также казалось, будто парень стоял где-то совсем недалеко от их кровати и что-то усердно тер друг о друга. Шершавый атласный звук с каждым разом все больше пробивался через уши в мозг, затуманенный Морфеем и какой-то вчерашней дурью, любезно предоставленной Зейном, но открывать глаза и проверять, чем же занят Стайлс, не хотелось. Гарри мог проваливать на четыре стороны со своими проблемами, как и остальной мир, потому что Луи чертовски не хватало тех заветных пяти минут, чтобы он выспался и сразу же испытал приход любви ко всему человечеству. Особенно к Гарри. Особенно в выходной день для группы.

— Заебало, — снова выругался его утренний раздражитель, как только звуки трения прекратили наполнять гостиничный номер, после чего завозился на месте, и… Луи решил, что в их окно на двадцатом этаже врезался грузовик — настолько оглушительный грохот последовал за чужим копошением. Томлинсон бессознательно подскочил на постели, вскрикнув и умоляя свое сердце не разорваться от резкого выброса адреналина хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не удостоверится, что с Гарри все в порядке.

Возможно, он всегда был слишком восприимчивым спросонья. А может, ему следовало просить Малика доставать проверенную травку, а не паленую шмаль, от которой даже писк комара для барабанных перепонок будет сравним с вселенским взрывом. Хорошо, что хотя бы голова Луи еще более или менее соображала, и на анализ ситуации ему потребовалось не более нескольких секунд. Оказалось, никакой грузовик не таранил их окно, и Гарри все еще находился в добром здравии — этот мудак просто лежал на полу, запутанный в свалившейся шторе, и едва ли не с испугом смотрел на подорвавшегося в одеяле Луи. Если бы небо в Лондоне хоть иногда озарялось солнцем, то сейчас бы Луи, наверное, уже ослеп от прорывающегося в их покои холодного зимнего света. Но пейзаж за окном был настолько же туманен, как и сознания парней прошлым вечером.

— Доброе утро? — неуверенно предложил Гарри, и ответом ему послужила подушка, запущенная аккурат в его лицо. — Прости, Лу! — загнанно воскликнул он и инстинктивно прикрыл голову руками, опасаясь очередного «снаряда». — Земля сегодня слишком быстро крутится, я не могу ничего сделать.

— Спать, Гарри! — хрипло рявкнул Луи, отчего парень на полу вздрогнул и засуетился в попытках выпутаться из ткани и подняться на ноги. — Ты можешь спать, — уже мягче повторил он, прекрасно понимая, что не должен быть грубым только потому, что ненавидел просыпаться слишком рано.

— Я не хотел тебя будить, — еще более виноватым тоном продолжил Стайлс, и Луи несдержанно выдохнул: черт, ему, и правда, стоило бы научиться лучше контролировать свои агрессивные выпады. — Я только хотел выпить кофе у окна, но пролил его на штору, попытался оттереть, и у меня ничего не получилось. Потом я подумал спросить Лиама о каком-нибудь порошке, но запутался и упал.

Гарри, как всегда, говорил медленно и тягуче, словно в его власти находилось все время мира, и сегодня он решил потратить большую его часть на извинения перед Луи. От этого Томлинсон всегда испытывал ноющее чувство в груди, что было на грани тепла и удушения. Стайлс прекрасно знал: Луи просто не способен долго злиться на него, даже если он ничего не скажет в свое оправдание, но Гарри все равно просил прощения за каждую мелкую херню, которую неосознанно вытворял, потому что являлся одним из самых солнечных и добрых людей на планете. И пусть он еще не успел до конца объяснить свои действия, Луи был уверен, что Гарри ни за что бы не свалил уборку на плечи персонала гостиницы — он привык сам исправлять свои ошибки и ненавидел загружать кого-то работой, которую сам мог выполнить.

Луи встречался с Гарри уже больше четырех лет, и они успели изучить друг друга так хорошо, что все их ближайшее окружение подшучивало на тему скорой свадьбы и благосклонностью Судьбы к их отношениям. Хотя на самом деле Луи до сих пор понятия не имел, как его угораздило так полюбить какого-то нелепого мальчишку с проекта и продолжать восторгаться им на протяжении всех этих лет, проведенных вместе. Он никогда не думал, что связь между людьми может оказаться настолько сильной.

Быть может, Судьба действительно оказалась благосклонна к ним.

— Ты не ушибся? — спустя недолгую паузу в разговоре спросил Луи, и Гарри мотнул головой, уже стоя на полу и поправляя свою рубашку.

Луи сонно зевнул и был готов приглашающее поднять одеяло с предложением проспать до самого обеда в обнимку, но как только он открыл рот, в голове будто щелкнуло: даже такие странные персоны, как Гарри, не спят в рубашках. И Томлинсон поклялся бы, что эту ночь они провели абсолютно обнаженными — он все еще смутно помнил, в каких позах и какими частями тела они соприкасались всего несколько часов назад, доводя друг друга до исступления. От быстро пронесшихся перед глазами смазанных картинок о прошедших событиях, Луи нехотя потянулся и поерзал на кровати, оценивая свое состояние: ничего серьезного, за исключением ноющих в определенных местах мышц. Ох, хвала всем богам — они, очевидно, додумались использовать презервативы, иначе бы Луи прямо сейчас затошнило от себя, пропустившего душ после совокупления. Все-таки просыпаться в засохшей сперме — весьма сомнительное удовольствие.

Но Гарри выглядел бодрым и свежим, а еще он был в гребанной рубашке и злоебучих скинни. При этом даже его волосы выглядели так, будто в чемодане Стайлс перевозил мини-парикмахерскую с таким же мини-стилистом, который приступал к работе, пока все спали. Гарри Эдвард Стайлс — гребанный идеал, на которого Луи всегда хотелось одновременно наорать и хорошенько подрочить, прямо как сейчас.

— Куда-то собрался? — не то чтобы Луи не доверял Гарри или держал любовника на коротком поводке, но, куда он, блять, собрался без предупреждений рано утром в выходной, когда на улице — омерзительно морозный январь?

Гарри и без того охренительно медленно сворачивал штору, чтобы убрать ее с пола куда-нибудь подальше, но после вопроса Луи его руки вообще стали двигаться как в замедленной съемке. Очень сексуальной съемке.

Кажется, Луи следует научиться контролировать не только агрессивные выпады. Он сжал пальцами простынь и успел сосчитать до семи прежде, чем кудрявый кошмар всей его жизни соизволил ответить.

— Ты что, не помнишь?

— А я бы тогда спрашивал? — сдержаться от закатывания глаз к потолку оказалось выше его сил.

— Странно, я думал, что он тебе все мозги проел, — задумчиво проговорил Гарри, глядя куда-то в складки шторы, но затем поднял взгляд на Луи и улыбнулся так ослепительно, что сердце Томлинсона сделало кульбит и замерло на несколько мгновений: ангелы определенно существуют, потому что Луи выпал шанс жить с одним из них.

— Кто? — спросил он, все так же по-идиотски улыбаясь, но прекратить столь приторную сценку он еще не был готов.

Гарри всего лишь положил штору на тумбочку и сел на край кровати, а Луи уже раз сто пятьдесят утонул в зелени чужих глаз и воскрес только ради поцелуя с парнем. Да, он точно был слишком восприимчивым после сна.

— Найл, — ответил Гарри с задержкой, потому что был слишком увлечен своей новой игрой под названием « _доведи своего бойфренда до мурашек, приближаясь к нему слишком медленно и не прекращая улыбаться, как закоренелый маньяк-извращенец_ ».

— Что Найл? — наверное, Луи выглядел слишком ошалело и потерянно, потому что Гарри моментально разразился громким смехом и отпрянул от него. И если бы не следы от засосов на открывшейся шее, так приковавшие к себе внимание, Томлинсон бы прибил его за такую реакцию.

— Ты такой милый сейчас, — отдышавшись, осмелился оценить Гарри и, быстро наклонившись, оставил легкий поцелуй на губах Луи прежде, чем тот бы успел что-то ответить. — Найлу сегодня гипс снимают, а я согласился его подвезти. Он всю неделю радовался и трепался об этом на каждое найденное ухо. Твое в том числе.

Оу. А еще, кажется, это и был повод вчерашней вечеринки, но Гарри тактично промолчал. Умный мальчик.

Стайлс усмехнулся и сократил расстояние между их телами, обвив руки вокруг талии старшего, после чего потянулся и едва заметно прикусил мочку.

— Блять, Хазза, что ты делаешь? — Луи скривился и попытался оттолкнуть чужую тушу, но руки его все еще слишком плохо слушались. — Отъебись.

— Наказываю твои уши за то, что плохо слушают и упускают кое-что важное, — так просто ответил он, словно это являлось чем-то естественным, и просто продолжил истязать зубами ушную раковину Луи до тех пор, пока тот откровенно не завизжал от его щекотного дыхания.

— Ауч, — Гарри дернулся в сторону, демонстративно сморщив нос, — не переходи на ультразвук.

— Так поцелуй и заткни меня, — несдержанно выпалил Луи, не желая ни на секунду больше оставаться без тепла этого горячего парня, и буквально напрыгнул на Гарри, повалив его на одеяло и оседлав бедра.

Плевать на ноющие мышцы — он готов повторить прошлую ночь снова и снова, несколько раз подряд и в разных позах. Луи в отместку за издевательства над собственными ушами болезненно прикусил нижнюю губу Гарри и остановился только после услышанного тихого скулежа от младшего. Он с нескрываемым самодовольством усмехнулся и отметил, что Стайлс пусть и испытывал не слишком приятные ощущения, все равно продолжал покорно лежать под ним и даже не пытался противодействовать ни последующим поцелуям, ни блуждающим рукам на своем теле, которые совершенно точно приведут его дизайнерскую рубашку в неприглядный вид, ни недвусмысленным трениям о пах. Даже когда в дверь постучали, и Луи пришлось с недовольным стоном оторваться от него, Гарри сказал только:

— Тебе бы не помешало почистить зубы.

Маленький нахальный ублюдок.

— Значит как член мой сосать — это все в порядке, а как с утра целоваться — это оскорбление вашего королевского рта? — Луи хлопнул ладонью по его промежности, и Стайлс моментально скрутился под ним, наигранно взвыв от варварского отношения к себе, в то время как Луи замотался обратно в края одеяло, ведь он все еще оставался голым.

— Я, между прочим, вас слышу! — голос Найла казался приглушенным из-за плотно закрытой двери, тем не менее, его пинок по ней отчетливо раздался в самом темечке Томлинсона.

Он убьет Зейна, как только встретится с ним снова.

— Между прочим, ты можешь идти нахуй! — прокричал Луи в ответ и расхохотался, когда друг начал без остановки пить ни в чем не повинное дерево загипсованной ногой. — Как думаешь, Хазз, мне уже стоит звать охрану?

— Не думаю, — мягко улыбнулся Гарри, скатываясь с кровати и в очередной раз пытаясь привести свой вид во что-то более подходящее для выхода из номера, где он чуть не был изнасилован. — Хочешь поехать с нами?

Луи мотнул головой и сразу же пожалел об этом. Все-таки чем больше просыпаешься, тем отчетливее замечаешь последствия бурного веселья накануне.

— Я перебрал вчера, так что…

— Понятно. Тогда привезу тебе подарок на выздоровление.

Улыбка Гарри вызвала появление ямочки на его щеке, а у Луи — любопытство. А когда Томлинсон испытывал его, он становился еще более невыносимым, чем Лиам перед выступлениями. Он начинал буквально залезать на стену и бросаться на каждого встречного, лишь бы удовлетворить то заядлое чувство, что разбивало его изнутри на кусочки, как какой-то бешеный лисенок хрустальную вазу, и щекотало извилины мозга, заставляя думать над ответом, что же ему недоговаривают. Однако хитрый прищур зеленых глаз не оставлял сомнений — говнюк прекрасно знал, с какими эмоциями оставляет Томлинсона одного на добрую половину дня. Оставить Луи без информации — все равно, что не отдать Найлу последний кусок пиццы, Гарри — ботинки из последней коллекции Gucci, Зейну — зеркало перед выходом на улицу, а Лиаму — Зейна.

Иными словами, Луи вполне мог бы устроить апокалипсис гостиничных масштабов, если бы только Гарри вовремя не сказал:

— Тебе понравится, сюрприз будет настолько же маленьким, как и ты.

И если бы Луи не увидел своими глазами, насколько быстро Гарри увернулся от еще одной подушки, схватил пальто и выбежал из номера под вопли задыхающегося в истерически веселом припадке Найла, то никогда бы не поверил, что мистер Стайлс способен развивать такую скорость.

***

Когда Луи открыл глаза в очередной раз, то не сразу понял, что проснулся. Это действительно сложно сделать, если засыпаешь в обыкновенном номере светло-серой гаммы, а приходишь в себя в окружении, вроде бы, той же мебели, но в полутьме, где единственными источниками света являются миниатюрные свечки из полупрозрачного красного стекла, расставленные по всем возможным поверхностям спального пространства. И особенно — когда прямо напротив кровати на невысокой табуретке сидит Гарри в шикарном алом костюме и… Нервно грызет ногти? Покрытые черным лаком? Зейн снова накачал их с Найлом чем-то вредоносным, или он сделал это с самим Луи, пока тот спал? Вопросов больше, чем ответов, в любом случае.

— Хазз? — хрип словно прорезал потеплевший от открытых огоньков воздух и хлестанул парня по руке, заставив Гарри, как школьника, пойманного за списыванием, выпрямить спину и уложить ладони на колени. — Что происходит?

Возможно, происходящее должно казаться Луи чем-то романтичным, но его сознание испытывало исключительно тревогу. Он еще никогда не видел в глазах Гарри столько паники и от этого невольно начинал беспокоиться сам.

— Ты проснулся, — Стайлс, когда испытывал какой-то дискомфорт, всегда начинал выдавать чересчур очевидные вещи или просто факты, словно пытаясь найти опору в том, что известно заранее, и Луи почувствовал, как его сердце начало скакать галопом под ребрами.

— Да, — он решил не язвить, чтобы не усугубить их общее состояние, и сел в подушках удобнее, безотрывно глядя прямо в глаза не моргавшему юноше; _пиздец, боже, какой пиздец_. — Это и есть твой сюрприз?

— Почти, — выдавил Гарри из себя, словно висельник на последнем слове, и поправил воротник, нахмурившись, что почти заставило желудок Луи издать рвотный позыв. — Это не совсем то, но, просто… Ах, блять.

Луи не мог смотреть, как парень, зажмурившись, запустил руку в кудри и сжал их так крепко, что почти наверняка оставил на нежной коже царапины, поэтому Томлинсон как можно скорее начал переползать с одной стороны широкой кровати на другую, чтобы обнять, прижать к себе и спросить, что так гложет его мальчика, но глубокий подсевший голос словно пригвоздил его к месту.

— Нет, Бу, все хорошо, — Гарри вновь посмотрел на него и улыбнулся самыми краешками губ, но сомнения все еще буравили сознание Луи дрелью с алмазным наконечником. — Это все для тебя, правда.

— Тогда какого черта, Хазз?

— Просто скажи мне « _да_ ».

Какого, простите, хуя этот ушлепок творил, такой красивый в своем гребанном костюме и шикарной обстановке? Луи же не могло просто почудиться, будто он собрался…

— Эээ… Нет, — Томлинсон хмуро оглядел опустившееся плечи парня, но запретил себе быть тряпкой: на этот раз все действительно могло стать серьезным. Даже слишком.

— Что же, я так и думал.

Гарри тяжело выдохнул, на несколько мгновений закрыв глаза, после чего выудил из глубокого кармана штанин небольшую коробочку в тон одежды и бросил ее перед Луи, в то время как рассудок последнего расстался со своим своего хозяином, оставив его разбираться со всем происходящим в полном одиночестве. Все, на что теперь оставалось надеяться Луи — это возвращению подростковой привычки падать в обмороки при любом эмоциональном переизбытке, потому что то, что вытворял Гарри, было просто ужасно.

— А сейчас? — спросил Гарри снова, пока Луи не решался даже протянуть руку, чтобы потрогать коробочку, не говоря уже о вероятности ее открытия; как жаль, что он не мог заставить сгореть ее одним только взглядом. — Теперь ты скажешь мне « _да_ »?

— Гарри, я не… — Луи вновь посмотрел на Стайлса, который теперь наклонился корпусом к нему, поставив локти на ноги и крепко сцепив пальцы в замок так, что побелевшие костяшки были различимы даже при столь слабом освещении. — Я не понимаю.

Единственное, что Луи понимал: эта коробочка явно заставляла Гарри нервничать, а значит от нее следовало избавиться. Все остальное не имело значения, особенно ее содержимое, чем бы оно не являлось. Даже если там окажется обручальное кольцо — если Гарри так взбудоражен, значит он не был готов к такому развитию событий. Луи не мог допустить, чтобы этот мальчик совершил одну из самых страшных ошибок в жизни, а потом жалел об этом до конца своих дней. Луи бы не вынес этого. Никогда.

— Все ты понимаешь, — хмыкнул Гарри и немного неуклюже то ли от неудобства костюма, то ли от природы перелез с табуретки на кровать, подогнув под себя ноги и сев лицом к Луи, сохраняя дистанцию всего в несколько десятков сантиметров.

Луи готов был отдать все, чтобы только коснуться его сейчас, такого прекрасного и немного грустного, но в выражении лица Стайлса читался запрет на прикосновения до тех пор, пока они не выяснят все на словах.

— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, — Гарри никогда не начинал этот цирк с произношением полного имени, если только не был настроен на действительно что-то серьезное, и Луи слишком громко сглотнул, впрочем, чем и вызвал легкую усмешку у младшего перед тем, как тот продолжил. — Я долго думал и боялся, что ты считаешь меня ребенком для чего-то подобного, который не способен адекватно смотреть на жизнь и принимать взрослые решения, но потом я понял, что так будет всегда. Я всегда буду младше тебя, и ты всегда будешь относиться ко мне в чем-то снисходительно, а в чем-то будешь покровительствовать. Я могу надевать такие крутые костюмы или делать всю эту… чепуху, — Гарри взмахнул руками и чуть не сбил одну из свечек, что спокойно догорали и распространяли аромат искусственных яблок по всему помещению. — Но мы с тобой всегда останемся такими, какие есть. Мы уже достаточно выросли для того, чтобы понимать это. Поэтому я даже не собираюсь пытаться выглядеть более взросло, чем есть сейчас. Я не выебываюсь, поэтому и ты, пожалуйста, не выебывайся. Просто ответь « _да_ » и выходи за меня, потому что я тебя люблю.

Луи не дышал все это время. Его органы внезапно свернулись в узел где-то под диафрагмой, и всем, что он смог выдать в ответ на размеренную, горькую и обволакивающую речь, стал какой-то короткий звук, схожий с икотой.

Разумеется! Каждая клеточка его тела изнывала от любви к сидящему напротив человеку, глаза вот-вот должно было защипать от слез, а в глотке — собраться комок из тошнотворно приторных чувств, достойных второсортных мелодрам, и все, что он смог сделать — это икнуть. Браво, мистер Томлинсон, вы заслужили быть погребенным заживо!

Луи не успел захлопнуть рот ладонями, как Гарри уже успел закатиться гортанным смехом и дважды чуть не свалился на пол. А точно ли он любил этого придурка?

— Прекрати сейчас же! — прикрикнул на него Луи, но гневный настрой сбила очередная вспышка икоты, от которой на сей раз засмеялся и он сам, пока Гарри старался глотнуть больше воздуха для ответа.

— Нет, ты просто… Ахаха, Лу, я просил перестать выебываться, но ты отнесся к этому слишком серьезно!

Быть может, он ненавидел этого кудрявого мудака?

— Завались, — Луи пихнул его в плечо и, поправив съехавшее одеяло, взял коробочку и без стеснения потряс ее; напряжение испарилось, и атмосфера казалась Луи по истине волшебной, наконец-то. — Здесь кольцо?

— Да, — утирая слезы из уголков глаз и все еще посмеиваясь, выдохнул Гарри.

— Найл подбирал?

— Он.

— Сегодня?

— Так точно. Там внутри еще кусок его гипса. Он нарисовал маркером сердечко.

Да, конечно. Стоило бы догадаться. Эти двое, и правда, как дети. Но все-таки…

— Мы сделаем тату, — кивнул Луи, как только получил все ответы на свои вопросы, и передал палочку эстафеты Гарри: настала его очередь не понимать смысла в происходящем. Так ему и надо.

— То есть? — Луи понятия не имел, как кто-то мог утверждать, что хмурящийся Гарри выглядел пугающе. Максимум, на кого он был похож, — на запутавшегося в собственном хвосте фенька.

— Мы сделаем тату на пальцах. Вместо колец. Это мое « _да_ », Хазз. Ты не оставил мне выбора, знаешь ли.

Лицо Гарри начало просветляться от осознания, и Томлинсон ни за что не признается, что считал это зрелище лучше закатов в самых красивых местах мира. Сердце стучало в груди гулко и быстро, разнося тепло лавовыми потоками по венам, наполняя все еще полусонные тело и разум эйфорией, которая вот-вот просто обязана быть подхвачена чем-либо сексуальным. Например, руками Гарри, которые уже нашли себе самое правильное занятие на данный момент и принялись расстегивать пуговицы на пиджаке и рубашке парня. В то же время Луи обнимал его за шею и всецело руководил развязным поцелуем. Гарри любил бороться за доминирование, поэтому пока он еще был отвлечен собственной одеждой, Томлинсон выбивал из его легких оставшийся воздух просто потому, что _мог_ это сделать. Жаль только, что сам он не в силах отказаться от кислорода, чтобы окончательно замучить парня за пережитое.

— Тебе все еще не помешало бы почистить зубы, — как бы невзначай заметил кудрявый сразу, как только поцелуй был прерван, и Луи передумал: он ненавидел Гарри Стайлса.

— Если ты все еще предпочитаешь мой член языку, я не против.

— Мы это и набьем на пальцах? — издевательски спросил паршивец, передразнив Томлинсона, и прежде, чем тот бы смог его послать, повалил Луи на спину, потому что просто тоже кое-что _мог_.

Пусть Гарри и сказал, что сюрприз окажется маленьким, на самом деле, в этот вечер он подарил Луи больше, чем тот мог бы попросить — он подарил ему себя и всю любовь, что только способен испытывать один человек к другому. И Луи поклялся мысленно сделать все, чтобы Гарри никогда не пожалел о своем решении в будущем.


End file.
